Vorfreude
by Ethereal Wanderer
Summary: One shot. Lovey dovey, naughty romance story of Sanjix OC. [ Vorfreude - the joyful, intense anticipation that comes from imagining future pleasures] Hope you enjoy!


So, I'm in a One Piece phase... and I thought there were like so little Sanji x OC fanfics that it was my duty as a fan to write one :))

Rated M! Naughty things are happening later in this story of mine. Sorry in advance for the spelling &amp; typing mistakes.

**Hope you give this a chance and enjoy!**

Disclaimer : I own nothing from One Piece [ duh? ]

* * *

When Luffy had asked Asami to join his crew she thought him insane. Not the idea per see, but the fact that he expected to save his brother, get out of Impel Down and reunite with said crew, that from what she understood, were scattered who knew where. Still, the happy demeanor of the young captain and his apparent fascination with her powers made her accept. It was better than rotting in that stinky cell anyway, right? And she had to admit that before long his excessive optimism had rubbed onto her.

She was also grateful that the seastone cuffs were no longer shackling her wrists and ankles. She could now benefit from her cursed powers. It's not that she didn't like her powers, who wouldn't like having the ability to manipulate emotions? And on top of that her hair and eye color had the property to be constantly changed to any tone she could dream of, with the small catch that it had to be the same color for both. She was able to use the different hues and tones to rile people up, to make them more willing or make them second guess a decision. She could sooth them and make them feel completely at ease around her even though she held a gun to their head. Damn, she loved her powers. But they were the reason she was in prison. Hew former crew accused her of using her powers on them and gave her to the marines. Asami thought she would have some trust issues after their betrayal, but Luffy seemed to be an exception.

Surprised was an understatement when she saw herself on a stolen marine ship, free. Of course, the path there was anything but easy. That idiotic ballerina dude had sacrificed himself for them and out of her former cell mates she could only spot two that were still alive. She never got along with those women so she wasn't sad about their deaths, pirates die every day at the hands of the sea and the marines. But Mister 2's self-sacrifice, all in the name of his friendship with her new captain made her see thing a tad different. There were really some selfless people in this world, and they were dying, while other scum got to live happily, destroying everything in their wake. She was of course thinking of the World Government and those foul Celestial Dragons.

Asami was brought back from her daydreaming by her captain's laugh; what an intoxicating sound it was. She looked around and saw the crew enjoying their dinner, her crew. After Ace's death Asami just couldn't leave Luffy. The fact that she had nowhere to actually go helped her decision, but she also got this feeling of belonging when she was with Luffy. Belonging might have been too big of a word, but she knew the rubber man would never betray her like her previous crew and thus she left the need to be loyal in return.

That was also available for his crew. The Straw Hat captain knew how to pick his friends, when talking about loyalty only. Asami was taken aback when she first encountered all the Straw Hats, though, with a captain like Luffy what was she really expecting? Well, certainly not so many perverts.

The woman of the crew, Nami and Robin, quickly made friends with her, though Nami did have an attempt to steal some of her money. Chopper, the doctor, was shy at first but eventually came to relax around Asami. Usopp was the only member of the crew that still gave her the stink eye, not entirely trusting her, but she got used to it. He was a nice guy, even though a bit insecure. The woman loved Brook's music. She had no idea why Luffy found the need to have a musician on board, but she liked the idea. The fact that the skeleton was constantly asking her for the color of her panties didn't exactly bother her. She always just said random colors. Zoro was maybe her favorite of the crew. He was officially her drinking buddy. He always commented about her drinking his sake but the green haired swordsman also came and asked her to join him when he opened a bottle. Franky was… fun. They shared the love of cola. But other than that, his tiny Speedos made her question his sanity some times.

And then there was the ero cook, who had been the most happy of her addition to the crew. But Asami really didn't know what to make of him. At first, whenever she wanted to talk to him, he would just pass out, blood running down his nose. She understood he was "deprived of the beauty of real women" as he had put it, for two long years and her brightness was too much for him to handle all of a sudden. So Asami had waited it out. But even after he seemed to have gotten over the instant fainting, his nose would still bleed every single fucking time she smiled his way or compliment his food.

It also annoyed Asami that he was such a lady's man. She kind of liked the crazy cook, not to mention the dishes he made for her. Divine! He was also drop dead gorgeous and his strong legs always made her think dirty. Damn those legs! But she would probably kill him if she even mentioned all the bad things she wished he'd do to her. And only her! But the cook didn't seem to be able to stay near a single woman and Asami was not one to share. So she'd keep her desires a secret. For however long she would be able to.

"Oi, Asami, Luffy's gonna eat your food too if don't hurry." Zoro shouted from hi spot and gulped at the giant sake bottle in his hand.

"Ah, Zoro, always so concerned for my well being."

"You shitty marimo, what do you think your're doing? Stay away from my beautiful Asami-swama"

Asami sighed as the two started arguing, Sanji apparently wanting to defend her honor and Zoro shouting that she was old enough to defend herself, if she wished to. Their banters were getting kind of old.

"Sanji-kun, I do believe I am not yours." Her tone was calm and serious as she sat down with the others, her back at the two men that were fighting on the wooden deck. She instantly regretted her words and the fact that she let her frustration show. A wave of gray color pulsed from her disappearing in the distance and the laughter on deck died down. Asami looked up apologetically and turned her powers off, the normal sunny atmosphere returning. She took a bite from the food the cook prepared and complimented it, in an attempt to lighten the mood she made. But the crew, except the captain who was still stuffing his mouth, were staring at her.

"Sorry guys…"

"It's quite alright Asami chan, but it's quite curious how you always loose your temper around those two." Nico Robin flashed her an innocent smile, but her eyes told Asami that she was plotting something. Was Asami's frustration plain obvious to the older woman?

"He he, they manage to get on my nerves quite a bit…"

"See, you stupid pervert, even Asami thinks you are annoying!"  
"Take that back moss head! It is you that makes her uncomfortable with your inexistent manners!" The two bumped head to head but Sanji left the fight and came crying to the woman's side. "Isn't that right Asami-swama? There is no way you despise me."

In other circumstances, Asami would have lied. Simple and easy. Avoid getting feelings hurt and the awkwardness that would follow. But she couldn't find the words as she stared at the blushing man, his hands brought to his chest. She just stared at him, blank expression. She only realized that time passed when he opened his teary eyes and stared back at her.

"Asami-swama?" The man cried out and took hold of the helm of her shirt. She flinched and pulled away.

"Sanji, please stop it. You're giving me a headache."

"You're so cold, Asami-swamaaaa."

"No, you're being ridiculous. Stop acting like you're some perfect gentleman. You're just a freaking manwhore and you're giving me a headache." She closed her eyes. Why the hell did she let her mouth run loose some times? Just why? Sanji retreated in a corner, gloom hovering above him. Was he serious? "God, you're such a child." She got up and snatched the bottle from Zoro. She was expecting him to complain, but he just looked at her with his good eyes. Perfect, he was judging her. Of course he would take sides with the cook, their banters were just friendly rivalries.

Asami strolled to her room and sat on the bed. She took one long swing from the bottle. Damn swordsman had already downed half on it. She sighed. Did she really mean what she said to the cook? It was true that she wanted him all for her own but she had no right to accuse him of whoring around. Poor bastard fainted when he saw a fully clothed beauty. Still he did annoy her. All those lovely compliments he sent her way were messing with her head. It killed her that, after making her blush like a maiden, he would just run to Nami or Robin to compliment them, too. She finished the bottle and fell asleep, not bothering to change her clothes. She was a pirate, she could sleep how she damn wanted.

In the morning she took a shower and went outside. She was hungry as she hadn't eaten mush the previous night. She took a peak into the kitchen and saw it was empty. Perfect. She didn't want to see anybody just yet. They were sure to scold her for being so rude to their cook. She opened the fridge and grabbed a few things to make herself breakfast. She almost dropped them when she turned to set the items on the table and saw Sanji in the doorway. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly opened.

"Oh, sorry, let me make something for you to eat."

"That… really isn't necessary. I can make myself a sandwich."

"Asami… I'm still the cook of the crew."

"Yeah, well, I only want a sandwich, so don't worry. I can handle this." She made a gesture whit her hand, shooing him away. The blond stood there for some time while Asami was preparing her sandwich. When she finished it and he was still there she decided to make another, not wishing to lift her eyes to him, or, god forbid, pass by him on her way out. She was nearly done with her food when she finally heard him leave. She lifted her gaze and stared at his retiring back. His shoulders were bent and his shirt was out of his pants at the back.

Asami decided to eat her sandwiches on deck. She headed for the railing and sat on it, plate on her lap. The sun was high above and the sea was peaceful. But she had this dreadful feeling inside. Feeling that would stay with her the entire day as she helped Franky with his inventions and listened to Brook's music. She missed lunch having fallen asleep in her bath tub reading the most boring book in the entire world. Who wanted to read about the life of a plant? It wasn't even one of those carnivorous ones. She would have enjoyed a book that exposed the bloodlust of a plant, not the description of the different types of water found underground by its roots.

Asami emerged from her room after the sun had set. Sanji was just serving dinner and it seemed to her that he was back to normal, throwing compliment after compliment and making heat eyes at the Nami and Robin. She was glad he was not still depressed, but she also would've wanted her words to sting him a little longer. As if she had some kind of power over the damn pervert. But of course that was not going to happen.

Zoro saw her and motioned her to sit by him, as he had brought a cup for her too. She thanked him and seated herself wondering if Sanji was going to bring her a plate. As it on cue, the cook placed the last two plates in front of her and the swordsman. She noticed no one was eating and turned to Zoro who was inspecting the plate.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"You were not here during lunch… the shitty cook did something awful to the food. Luffy made a scene until we just roasted him some fish."

"Oh come on, how bad can Sanji's food be?" Asami took a spoonful, sure that anything the blond man cooked was delicious. She had to spit it back in the plate and down the sake cup. "What the hell?"

"Nooooo, what happened to the food, Sanji?" Luffy was crying, poking the food.

"Fascinating. It appears that he lost his ability to cook altogether."

"Zoro would be able to make tastier dishes than this grub."

"This si not good Sanji-kun. I don't think this is healthy."

Everyone was complaining about Sanji's lost skills. Asami felt guilty. Was he that bothered that a woman didn't like him? Surely he had been rejected before. Damn, Nami always shouts at him and punches him in the face. Asami was pretty sure Robin kicked him between his legs once, when he made a comment about her age. The cook threw his apron and excused himself.

"What happened to Sanji?" The ever oblivious captain asked after the man was out of sight.

"It appears Asami-chan broke him." Came Robin's explanation. She held that deceitful innocent aura all the while her eyes were staring into your soul.

"Wait! What? I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did, Asami. Go apologize to him. I miss his desserts already."

"But you are ten times meaner to him and he never gets depressed like this. I'm sure it's not my fault."

He pirates were looking at her as it she had said the stupidest thing ever. When they started laughing she got really pissed.

"NO! I'm not saying sorry to the pervert." Asami got up and left to her room. She had barely closed the door when she heard a knock. She growled and swung it open. The swordsman came in view. "What do you want?" He pushed her asides and entered the room making Asami shut the door with too much force.

"You should really talk to him."  
"Since when are you so worried about him?"

"Since he can't cook anymore." Zoro paused and looked to the side as if measuring what he should say next. That was weird, the man never thought before speaking. "You… really hurt his feelings."

"Why? I'm not the first and most certainly I won't be the last woman to say some mean things to him."

"… Yeah… But…"

"But?"

"He likes you."

"He likes all women that are even remotely pretty. That means nothing to me."

"Stop being so damn stubborn, woman, and just go talk to him." Zoro walked towards the door, but turned to Asami one last time before closing it behind him. "Before we starve to death, preferably."  
Asami growled in frustration and left her room in search for the damn cook. She scoured the ship and found him nowhere. The last place she had to look was his room. Yes, it should have been the first place she should have looked but she had hoped she wouldn't have to enter his room. She had visited at least once everyone's room, except Sanji's and she didn't know what to expect. She always imagined his room to be pink and filled with hearts and roses for some odd reason. She knocked at his door and waited. Nothing. She knocked again.

"Sanji, are you there?" No answer came so she pushed the door open. The room was not what she had expected. It was very tidy, and while there was indeed a vase of roses on the small table by the window, the rest of the room was in cold colors. A big king size bed with massive bed posts stood by the wall to her right, next to a drawer. She could see his black suits hanging neatly in it. On her left Asami noticed a door, running water sounding behind it. So he was in the bathroom. Nice timing. She doubled back to leave his room and come back later when she heard her name."

"Asami…sama?" She stopped dead in her tracks. What to do? Bolt and act she was never there? Be a normal person and tell him she will come back later because she wanted to talk to him? "What are you doing here?"

"I…um…" She stuttered as she turned towards the man. Big mistake! The cook was stark naked, with the sole exception of a towel that hung loosely on his hips. "Umm…" She couldn't think straight as her hungry eyes traveled his chest, to that damn sexy V line just above the freaking towel, and stopped to his legs. "Fuck." She turned abruptly. She knew her face was at least four shades redder by now but her stupid brain kept showing her the mental picture she just took of the cook, water dripping from his hair. Somewhere along her strategies to evade the situation she thought of all her future dreams that the cook's body would haunt. Unless she did something about that.

How did that quote go? '_To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.'_ Asami was going to take heed from the experience of others and listen to the wisdom the quote had to offer! She turned to face him and was a bit surprised to see him still confused, unsure of what to do. She was half expecting him to make a pery comment.

"I… umm… wanted to talk to you." She took a few steps forward. Sanji was yet to move a muscle. "I wanted to say sorry. I didn't really mean the things I said to you…"

"But you do despise me?" His head fell and one hand gripped the towel tighter. Asami found herself wishing the towel to disappear. "Did the others made you come to me? Tell then no to…"  
"No, I mean yes. They asked me to come, but that's not why I did." She took a few more steps, standing just a hand spawn away from him. She shivered at the sight of a water drop roll down his chest. "Damn. Uhm…"  
"It's ok, Asami . I get it. You don't like me and wish me to stay away."

"No, I don't, you idiot. I want you to stop flirting with all the women and choose me." She shouted at him. God, this man was driving her insane. He lifted his head and she bit her lower lip at the sight of his baffled expression. "I want you to make me yours." Her voice trailed off and she became extremely unsure. Did she just tell a perv to make her his? Like that would end well. "I'm sorry I should go!"

But a cold hand grabbed her wrist. She stopped but refused to face the man. What was in her head lately she wondered? Actually, she knew exactly what was on her mind lately. A pair of swirling eyebrows.

"Dare I dream I heard you correctly?" She shivered. He always had a way with words, the thing that came out of his mouth either enraged her or made her weak in the knees. Sanji came closer and span her around to look into her eyes. He looked… desperate and wanting.

Without really thinking, Asami grabbed his faced to bring him closer and slammed her lips to his, clearly startling the poor cook. It took him a few seconds to respond and she was getting nervous. His hands were still busy keeping the towel on him. She wanted to rip it away but she thought she should wait a little longer. One of the blond man's hands traveled to her waist, pulling her closer to him. The other soon left its post guarding the blasted material and sat on the back of her neck. They parted slightly to breath.

"You have no idea how many times I wished to do that." Sanji whispered still panting.

"You can do a whole lot more." She began unbuttoning her shirt as he growled lowly at her comment, eyes watching her as if she was prey. She smiled seductively wondering for a second if she actually was the prey or the hunter? Or maybe they were just two hunters in heath.

Standing in just her bra and panties she took a step back to admire the man. His body was lean but the muscles… Holy! She licked her lips. Sanji came closer and kissed her again, hands now roaming her frame, sending shivered over her back. He groped her ass and lifted her so she would wrap her legs around him.

His lips left her mouth and started planting kisses on her jaw and down her neck. Asami unclasped her bra and threw it away, not caring were it landed. She felt Sanji smirk on her skin and found herself smirking too. His right hand found one of her breasts and started molding it playfully. It earned him a low moan from the woman. His lips traveled from her neck toward the other breast and he started his ministrations, sucking and grazing his teeth on the sensible surface. Asami griped his hair with one hand, his left shoulder with the other. She was already seeing stars and the cook had barely just begun.

Sanji brought then to his bed and as he lowered her onto it she found it was incredibly soft. Not to mention it smelled just like the cook did in the morning, some fresh musk that made her think of the open sea. The man on top of her continued where he left, being careful to kiss and bite and lick every inch of her body. And when Asami thought he couldn't became more provocative, he grabbed her panties in between his teeth and pulled them down her legs, his lustful eyes on hers. She moaned and bit her lip hard to suppress another. When the cook began to play with her lower parts, licking her clit, hands running up and down her thighs, she began to plead.

"Sanji, fuck, stop teasing." But he made no attempt to comply. His skillful tongue found her entrance and twirled inside. His thumb gently rubbed her clit as the woman squirmed underneath. With just a few more tumbles of his tongue Asami reached her peak. She moaned loudly and felt her legs shiver. Sanji continued his way downwards, kissing and caressing her legs, until he planted one lat kiss on the fingers of her foot. Damn shitty cook! Why was he making her feel so good. She lifted herself up and pushed the man on his back. She wanted to return the favor and give him a taste of his own torture but he chuckled and with his strong arms he rolled her back in his place. He lowered himself onto her, his chest brushing her hard nipples and whispered in her ear.

"Tonight you are mine to do as I please, Asami. You'll have your turn." His hot breath sent shivers down her neck and she arched her back in expectation and at the promise of future nights like this. Maybe some mornings and afternoons, too.

Sanji kissed and nuzzled at her skin as he positioned himself, wrapping her legs around his waist again. In one swift movement of his hips he was buried all the way in, making her gasp and dig her nails into his back. The cook growled and bit down her shoulder. His hips started a hypnotic rhythm. His hands wrapped around her almost possessively as he sucked at her neck. In the back of her mind she thought he was marking her, shoving the world even more that she belonged to him. And she wished to belong to no one else.

Sanji's pace became a frenzy. Asami felt her orgasm building up again. She brought his face to hers and kisses him, biting his lip when euphoric waves washed over her. She trembled beneath the man, as he found his own release. He placed his head on the crook of her neck and moaned loudly. Asami thought that was the most alluring sound she had ever heard and took a secret vow to hear it often. Sanji collapsed on her, panting. He took a strand of her hair, twisted it a little between his fingers and kissed in. She chuckled. He smiled and lifted himself on his elbows to look at her. He had a happy, love struck expression and Asami felt her heart skip a beat.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I always imagined you would make a good lover. I just never knew you'd be this good, Sanji."

"Hmm, you imagined?" He smirked and rolled them on their sides, toned arms keeping her close to his chest.

"More like dreamt. All sorts of naughty stuff."

"Care to put some in action, love?"

The night was filled sounds of their moans. As she drifted to sleep on the chest of the cook she knew they had most likely woken up some of the crew members. They will have to get used to it.

When she woke up, Asami was sad to find she was alone. Ugly thought starts to plague her mind, guessing Sanji was already flirting with another on deck. She was about to get out of bed when the door swinger open and her lover came in with lots of plates. She notice he was barefoot and only wore pants and a half buttoned shirt. His blond hair was ravished. It looked good on him.

"Asami-swamaaa. Good morning." He came and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her, one hand finding its way on the back of her neck."How do you feel about breakfast in bed, love?"

"Like you're spoiling me." She giggled and felt silly for thinking he'd just leave her there and move on the other women.

"Get used to it. You're mine to pamper."

He kissed her on more time and started to serve her the delicious treats he had prepared just for her. As her taste buds were experiencing an orgasm of their own, Asami thought she could put up with a little flirting as long she was the only one that made him scream her name and got to eat wrapped in the sheets of his bed.

* * *

Any thoughts? :D I'd love to read them?


End file.
